Détonation (suite de Le Réseau) 3-3
by Neferete
Summary: Détonation reprend quelques mois après "Le réseau" et Déborah va encore se mettre dans le pétrin...heureusement que son beau blond est là pour elle...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou! me revoilà enfin!**

**J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire et j'espère que mon manque de motivation à écrire n'auras pas eu trop d'impacts sur cette histoire (perso, je pense que si...) à vous de juger...**

**Merci à ma Rocky pour sa fidélité à la correction de cette fic... BIG BISOUS!**

**Bon lecture.**

**Neferete**

* * *

chapitre 1

Déborah était cloué au fauteuil de son bureau depuis plus de quatre heures quand elle mit un point finale à l'affaire qu'elle venait de clôturer dans la journée, son nouveau poste au bureau du procureur lui avait enfin permis de voir un autre aspect de son métier. Maintenant elle défendait le bon côté ! Mais la paperasse que ce nouveau travail était presque deux fois plus important… Ce n'est donc que vers vingt et une heure qu'elle put enfin enfiler ça veste et elle rêvait déjà de la soirée qui l'attendait ! G avait décidé de lui concocter un bon repas… à vrai dire ce n'était pas vraiment pour ces talents de cuisinier qu'elle avait hâte de le retrouver ! bien au contraire ! Non pas qu'il était un mauvais cuisinier, il aimait juste ce que son corps n'appréciait pas ! Mais il arrivait toujours à faire des efforts pour elle. Elle arrivera peut-être un jour à le faire manger sainement ! C'est au moment où elle éteignait la petite lumière de son bureau que son téléphone sonna, elle décrochât :

« Déborah Grant… »

« Maitre Grant ! C'est Rayer ! » La voix de l'homme faisait paraitre un niveau de stress élevé.

« _Et merde ! _Gary ! Vous savez qu'elle heure il est ? »

« Oui et je sais aussi que vous êtes encore au travaille, je dois vous parler ! »

« Vous savez que je travaille pour le bureau de procureur maintenant, je ne peux plus vous aider si vous avez des problèmes ! »

« Oui je sais ! Mais j'ai confiance en vous !et je dois absolument vous voir ! »

« Gary… »Elle souffla, cet appel risquait surement de gâcher ça soirée « ok, où ça ? »

« Je vous envoie l'adresse par SMS…Merci ! »

Elle raccrochât et regarda l'adresse « c'est pas vrai… »

Rayer était un ancien client à elle, c'était un petit dealer de drogue et s'exerçait de temps en temps à la vente d'arme illégale, rien de jamais grave, mais toujours de quoi se foutre dans la merde ! Il avait une cinquantaine d'années et avait déjà passé un quart de sa vie en prison… à sa dernière sortie, il avait juré d'arrêter les conneries et de se ranger du bon côté, mais d'après elle, cet appel allait surement lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se calmer…

Quand elle arriva sur le toit de l'immeuble, elle put voir rapidement Rayer.

« Je pensais que vous aviez décidé de raccrocher ?! »lui lançât elle « vous aviez promis ! »

« Oui je vous ai promis et c'est ce que je fais ! »

« Ah oui ? Vous me faite venir sur le toit d'un immeuble Gary ! »

« C'est pour être tranquille, j'ai des soucis »

« Et vous pensez que ça m'étonne ?! Qu'avez-vous fait ?... » Il hésita… « Gary ! Vous m'avez fait venir ici ! Alors crachez le morceau ! »S'énervât-elle.

« C'est vrai j'ai retrouvé mes vieux démons, mais là c'est vraiment trop…gros !... ça me dépasse… »

Déborah commença à prendre son ancien client au sérieux « que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire… »

Elle lui coupa la parole « vous vous foutez moi ?! Vous m'avez fait venir ici !... »

« Oui ! Je sais mais… »Il sortit un petit objet de sa poche « je peux pas vous le dire, mais je peux vous donner ses informations… Je sais qu'avec votre nouveau travail vous pourrez faire quelque chose rapidement »il lui tendit l'objet qui était une clef USB.

Quand elle vu cet objet de malheur, elle ne put faire qu'une grimace « une clef USB ? »

« Ouais ! Il y a tous ce que vous voulez savoir dessus…vous devez partir ! »

« Quoi ? C'est tout ?... »

« Écoutez… il faut vraiment que vous partiez…je pourrais être suivi… »

Elle regarda autour d'elle « vous, vous foutez moi !? »

« J'ai fait attention je vous le jure ! Maintenant allez-vous-en ! »

Déborah soupira « vous pouvez peut-être venir avec moi, je peux vous mettre sous protection… »

« Non, je vais essayer de trouver autre chose ! »

« Gary, je vous ai pas non plus dis de vous mettre en danger ! Le seul moyen de payer votre dette à la société c'est de vous ranger et de trouver un travail honnête ! »

« Déborah ! Vous savez que je suis irraisonnable ! Ça n'arrivera jamais, par contre si je peux empêcher des attentats alors je le ferais ! Ça sera ma façon de payer ma dette »

« Attentat ? »dit-elle surprise en regardant la clef.

« Allez-vous en maintenant ! » dit Grant plus fermement.

Déborah suivi les ordres de Gary et s'en alla…elle regarda la clef USB encore cette objet de malheur qui risque de lui attirer des problèmes…

Quand elle sortit de l'immeuble, dans une petite allée sombre elle entendu une détonation quand elle redressa la tête elle put voir un corps tomber. Elle eut juste le temps de reculer que Gary était déjà allongé, mort avec le crâne fracassé sur le sol et deux impacts de balle au niveau du cœur. Elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise et au moment où le redressa à nouveau la tête elle put voir une ombre sur le toit penchée au-dessus du vide, le reflet d'une arme à la main… elle se mit à courir vers la rue principale sous une pluie de balle, elle héla un taxi qui s'arrêta à son niveau. Une fois à l'abri dans son taxi, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider…

Callen était en train de cuisiner quand son téléphone se mit à sonner c'était Déborah ! il décrocha…

« Laisse-moi deviner ! Tu as encore de la paperasse à faire et tu vas rentrer plus tard, je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux vraiment pas manger ce que je cuisine ! »

« G. !Je me suis fait tirer dessus ! »

« Quoi ? » dit-il surpris « tu es où ? »

« J'ai réussi à grimper dans un taxi ! »

« Ok, je viens te récupérer… » Il s'apprêta à sortir de chez lui.

« Non G attend ! Je suis sur la route, j'arrive »

« Ok, je t'attends » elle raccrocha

Callen tournait comme un lion en cage dans son salon à attendre Déborah, mais après plus de vingt minutes d'attente il reprit son téléphone afin de rappeler sa petite amie, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte… il se précipita à sa porte et ouvra, Déborah plongea dans ses bras terrorisée.

« G ! Ça recommence… »

Callen essaya t'en bien que mal de calmer sa compagne «que s'est-il passé Deb. ? »

Elle se dégagea un peu de ses bras « un ancien client m'a appelé et m'a confié ceci » elle sortit la clef USB et lui donna « il m'a dit que ça avait un rapport avec des attentats… » Callen regarda la clef et ce dirigea vers son ordinateur.

« La clef est cryptée je peux rien faire ici… » Il la regarda, elle n'avait pas bougé du milieu de salon 'il se leva donc et s'avança vers elle « Déb, ça vas aller ! OK ? Tu es en sécurité ici… »

« Je…j'ai pris trois taxis différents pour venir ici, j'avais peur d'être suivie… J'ai vu cette homme tomber et… »

Callen la pris dans ses bras « chut…c'est fini… »Déborah était une femme forte, mais elle était visiblement terrorisée, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation et sa peur était parfaitement compréhensible… « Tu vas rester là ce soir et je vais envoyer ce truc à Éric et demain je posterais des agents ici pour te protéger… »

Elle accepta d'un simple hochement de tête…

G changea alors de sujet « tu as faim ? Je t'ai préparé des Hamburgers au Bacon dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie ! »

Elle rigola malgré les larmes qu'elle avait versées plus tôt « c'est mes hanches qui vont s'en souvenir ! »

« Et alors ? J'en prends soin ! J'aime tes hanches… »

« Tu finiras surement par ne plus les apprécier si tu continu à me nourrir de la sorte ! »

Ils rigolèrent et profitèrent tout de même de leur soirée. Demain risquait d'être un jour des plus mouvementé !...

* * *

**Et voilà! le premier chapitre est passé...j'espère que ça vous a plus... n'hésitez pas à me le dire!**

**à la semaine prochaine...**

**Biz**

**Nef**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou les gens!**

**Un grand merci à Rockandlol (qui logiquement publie aussi aujourd'hui une nouvelle fic...) merci aussi à TitePau04 pour la re-re-lecture de cette histoire.**

**Et surtout à grand merci à vous tous!vos review commence sur les chapeaux de roues! 18 avis! WHAAAA merci beaucoup! merci aux guests auxquels je n'ai pus répondre!**

**Bon entrons dans le vif du sujet! un peut d'action et de réponse dans ce chapitre...**

**Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve plus bas...**

**Nef**

* * *

Poseur de bombe chapitre 2

Callen eut beaucoup de mal à dormir ce soir-là, déjà ses nuits étaient relativement courtes, puisqu'on pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre d'heures passées dans son lit, mais là, il doit s'avouer que beaucoup trop de choses se passaient dans sa tête pour fermer ne serait-ce qu'un œil…

Déborah était arrivée dans sa vie sans qu'il ne cherche à faire quoi que ce soit du côté de son cœur, il avait beaucoup hésité au point de même se résoudre à écouter son esprit têtu et borné ! Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, quand Déborah refit son apparition ! Drôle de hasard quand même ! Dans une ville comme Los Angeles, ils avaient combien de chance de se retrouver ? En plus, ce « grand » retour n'avait pas été des plus simples, elle avait était blessée et ce qu'il ressenti à ce moment-là, avait été très fort ! Il avait fait des choses qu'il n'était même pas habitué à faire, comme lui proposer de venir chez lui le temps que les réparations de sa maison soient faites… Cela avait duré trois mois, mais une fois sa maison prête, elle était retournée chez elle. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui quand il rentrait, de ne plus être seul à monter et démonter de vieux appareils ménagers, ou à jouer aux échec sur un ordi sans aucune personnalité. Lui, le loup solitaire se trouvait étrangement seul quand elle n'était pas chez lui… Mais quand on s'appelle , on a du mal à se dire qu'on se sent seul… il a parfois même imaginé des stratagèmes pour réduire en cendres la maison de sa petite amie, histoire d'avoir une excuse de lui proposer de revenir…mais ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Déborah était coincée dans ses bras où elle avait fini par s'endormir difficilement. Il était à présent cinq heures du matin quand son téléphone vibra, c'était Éric. Callen se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'emprise de la jeune femme et sortit de la chambre.

« Je t'écoute Éric…tu as quelque chose ? »

« Salut Callen, et bien j'ai bossé une bonne partie de la nuit sur cette clef et je dois dire que j'ai quelques informations plutôt très inquiétantes… »

« Inquiétantes comment ?... »

« Je pense que tu devrais venir… j'ai envoyé deux agents pour Debby, ils devraient arriver dans peu de temps… »

« Ok, merci Éric. »

Il raccrocha et profita des quelques minutes restantes pour prendre une douche. Avant de partir à l'OSP, il entra dans sa chambre, même si il n'avait pas cœur à la réveiller, il voulait simplement lui dire qu'il y avait du nouveau, qu'il devait partir et que deux agents étaient postés à l'extérieur pour sa protection…

* * *

Quand il arriva sur place il vit toute l'équipe monter vers le centre d'opération, à sa grande surprise, puisque ce n'était pas, pour le moment, une affaire du NCIS. Aussi quand Hetty se présenta à lui, il se doutait que les choses allaient changer…

« Bonjour, Monsieur Callen, je vais passer sur le fait que vous avez délibérément utilisé les moyens du NCIS pour des affaires personnelles et aussi fait veiller Monsieur Beale et Mademoiselle Jones une partie de la nuit… » Callen voulu répondre, mais Hetty lui fit stopper net en un simple mouvement de main «Les documents que vous a fourni Mademoiselle Grant, contiennent des informations susceptibles de mettre en danger une partie de la population »

« De quel genre ? »dit-il surpris.

« Et bien je vais laisser l'honneur à Éric et Nell de vous expliquer, ils vous attendent là-haut ainsi que le reste de votre équipe… »

Quand il arriva en haut, il put voir tous ses coéquipiers rassemblés autour de la table. Kensi s'approcha de lui.

« Comment va Debby ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Elle va bien, je te remercie Kensi » il fit un salut à Deeks et Sam et se tourna devant Éric qui avait l'air d'attendre le top Départ « On t'écoute Éric… »

L'opérateur lança quelques documents sur le grand écran mais c'est Nell qui parla « ce sont des appels d'offre, en fait, pour la plupart ce sont des sortes de bons de commande… Bons de commande plutôt clandestins… »

«C'est à dire ? » demanda Callen.

« OK… on va dire que tu es un acheteur. Que tu veux quelque chose de plutôt illégal. Tu fais une sorte de « commande » et un receleur, dealeur ou autre vient te voir et te propose de la marchandise »

« Ok, et là, il est question de quoi comme marchandise ? »

Nell fit une grimace « c'est là que ça devient alarmant… la marchandise demandée est du C4…en grande quantité… »

Eric reprit « et le pire c'est qu'on a découvert que cette commande a été honorée… »

Sam parut surpris «Honorée ? Ça veut dire quoi? on ne trouve pas une dizaine de kilos de C4 comme ça dans la nature ! »

« Euh…en fait il s'agit plus d'une centaine de kilos Sam… »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna toute l'équipe.

« Nous avons fait des recherches sur ce C-4… » Éric donna la parole à Nell.

« Il s'avère qu'un entrepôt militaire a été cambriolé il y a un mois, et il manque pile poil la quantité de C4 demandée par l'appel d'offre… »

« Cent kilos ! Ce n'est pas rien Nell ! Comment ça se fait que nous n'avons pas été mis au courant ?»

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et Hetty ainsi que le directeur Granger firent leur entrée. Le directeur adjoint prit la parole « Je viens de raccrocher avec un confrère de nos très cher cousins de la CIA… c'est apparemment à eux qu'est revenue l'affaire… »

"La CIA? "

« Oui agent Deeks et ne me demandez pas de vous en dire plus, il n'a rien voulu me dire d'autre… »

« Mais je suppose qu'il s'est demandé comment vous l'avez su ? » demanda Callen.

« Oui et c'est étrangement à partir de là que l'appel a dégénéré … » sourit-il.

« Donc on doit se débrouiller avec ce qu'on a… »

« C'est à peu près ça Agent Hanna… »

A ce moment-là le téléphone de Callen sonna, c'était Déborah, il s'éloigna un peu du groupe.

« Déborah ? Ça va ? »

« G ! Ça recommence ! » dit-elle paniqué « Il... Il les a tué tous les deux… »

« Debby, calme-toi ! Tu es où ? »

« Je... Je crois que je l'ai tué, mais je ne suis pas sûre, G… je… »

« Chut… Écoute moi, je veux que tu descendes à la cave et que tu t'enfermes, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

« Il se passe quoi Callen ? » demanda Kensi inquiète.

« Deborah a été attaquée chez moi ! CHEZ MOI ! BORDEL ! » Il sortit rapidement de l'OSP suivi de près par Sam, Deeks et Kensi…

* * *

Quand les quatre agents arrivèrent sur place, ils virent les corps des deux agents postés en surveillance, ils sortirent leurs armes.

« Kensi et Deeks, vous prenez l'arrière » ordonna le chef d'équipe.

Sam et Callen progressèrent lentement vers la maison…la porte avait été défoncée. Ils inspectèrent l'entrée et la cuisine pour finir dans le salon où ils retrouvèrent les deux plus jeunes agents, qui avaient inspecté l'arrière de la maison et la chambre.

« Y'a un mec mort dans ta chambre » lui indiqua Kensi.

« Ok, donc elle l'a eu… » Il se dirigea vers la porte de la cave qui était bien évidement fermée. Callen appela Déborah « Déb, ouvre, c'est nous… » Et en moins de deux secondes, la porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de son homme.

« G ! » Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle put sortir vu les sanglots qu'elle avait.

« Ça va aller… » Il se tourna vers Kensi et Deeks « Je vous laisse vous occuper de la scène du crime, je l'emmène au hangar à bateau… »

Kensi et Deeks s'occupèrent donc de prélever de possibles preuves… L'homme que Déborah avait abattu, n'avait aucun papier sur lui. Deeks envoya des photos à Nell, pour qu'elle ou Éric puissent lancer une reconnaissance faciale. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un nom et une adresse qu'ils envoyèrent sur les téléphones des deux agents.

Ils arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes après, devant la maison de leur mort.

« On ne peut pas dire que Déborah se soit facilité la vie avec Callen » remarqua ironiquement Deeks

« Deeks ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! En plus à chaque fois ça n'a jamais été de la faute à Callen… heureusement même pour elle qu'il était là ! »

« Le preux chevalier, dans son armure étincelante, vient sauver la belle demoiselle en détresse… » plaisanta le jeune homme mais à cette remarque il n'eut qu'un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule qu'il arriva à éviter « HA ! C'est fini Kenselina, je te connais trop ! »

Kensi s'approcha très près de son partenaire, tellement près qu'il crut qu'elle allait tout simplement accepter sa défaite et l'embrasser. Mais au lieu de ça, Kensi lui écrasa le pied droit.

« HAAAA ! » dit-il en hurlant et en rigolant en même temps «Même pas mal !» mais quand il vit qu'elle était prête à recommencer, il s'avoua vaincu…

« Bon, on peut bosser maintenant ?»

Kensi sortit ses crochets et commença à s'attaquer à la serrure de la porte d'entrée, mais quand elle réussit à forcer la serrure, ils entendirent un petit clic qui n'avait rien à voir avec un verrou qui s'ouvre. Deeks pris le bras de Kensi et la propulsa en arrière, ils se mirent à courir quand une explosion souffla la maison, ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Quand Kensi essaya de se relever, elle put voir rapidement que le corps inconscient de son petit ami l'en empêchait, elle réussit à se dégager en faisant attention à lui, mais elle put voir que le dos de Deeks était couvert de sang…

* * *

**Haha! et oui! mon coter sadique reprend du poil de la bête! hihihi... en même temps une fic sans blésé c'est pas drôle!... :p**

**J'espère que Deeks va s'en sortir... MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**

***mode chantage activé* Le sort de Deeks dépend de vous et de vos reviews! RE-MOUAHAHAHAHAHA...**

**Bisous à la semaine prochaine...**

**Neferete**


	3. Chapter 3

**coucou!**

**avant tout merci pour vos nombreuses reviews**

**merci aussi aux guests:**

Laurence Guindet : la voilà !

Silver : j'adore ce genre de mini dispute ! Ça leur correspond tellement (et ce n'est pas fini !)

Delphine : oui ! Ce sont tous les deux de beaux chevaliers qui risquent leurs vies pour leurs belles princesses…

Marionncislove : merci Marion ! La voilà la suite ! ;)

Anonyme : oui ! J'aime être cruel ! Mouhahahahaha

**et merci à Rockandlol et Titepau04**

**Sans plus attendre la suite! vous allez vous attendres surement à un chapitre angoissant? et bien il se pourrait que ça soit le contraire!...**

**alors bonne lecture...**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Quand Sam arriva seul sur les lieux de l'explosion, son inquiétude augmenta pour son plus jeune collègue qui avait été transporté à l'hôpital, le CSI était déjà à l'action, il passa plus d'une heure à éplucher le moindre détail, le moindre indice, quand un des scientifiques l'appela.

« Agent Hanna j'ai trouvé le déclencheur ! »

Sam s'avança vers l'agent scientifique, pris l'objet des mains et grimaça. Callen appela à ce moment-là.

« Sam ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Ouais… c'est pas du matos d'amateur, G ! On a affaire à un pro… la serrure était trafiquée, la seule manière de ne pas déclencher cette bombe, aurait été d'avoir tout simplement la bonne clef… ils n'avaient aucune chance… Sinon, d'après la scientifique c'est bien du C4 qui a fait sauter la maison… » Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre « tu as des nouvelles de Deeks et Kensi ? »

« Kensi m'a appelé y'a cinq minutes… apparemment rien de bien méchant pour lui, mis à part une légère commotion et plusieurs points de sutures dans le dos, il devrait sortir rapidement après ça… »

« Ok... » dit-il soulagé « et Debby ? Ça va ? »

« Elle se repose dans la pièce du haut… elle… bloque sur le fait qu'elle ait tué un Homme… »

« C'était de la légitime défense ! »

« Oui ! Et elle le sait ! Mais… on est tous passés par là Sam parce que nos métiers nous en donnent pas vraiment le choix. Mais elle… même si elle sait se servir d'une arme, elle n'a jamais pensé qu'elle s'en servirait pour tuer un homme, même pour se défendre… »

«Elle est forte G… elle s'en remettra… »

« Oui je sais…mais pour le moment elle a le droit d'être faible… »

« On l'a tous ce droit G !... »

* * *

Quand Sam retourna au hangar à bateau, certaines analyses du corps étaient déjà arrivées, Nell était présente pour leur faire un petit briefing.

« Alors, notre suspect s'appelle Steve Nolan, c'est un tueur à gage recherché pour meurtre depuis six mois par la police de San Diego, sa maison était sous une fausse identité… Le médecin légiste a bien trouvé des traces d'explosif sur lui, mais en petite quantité et je pense pas qu'il soit vraiment l'auteur de cette bombe, il en a surement pas les capacités… » dit-elle pleine de sous-entendus.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça Nell » lui demanda Callen.

« Et bien, malgré le fait qu'il soit un tueur à gage de renom à San Diego… et au vu des descriptions du déclencheur que Sam m'a fait, on a plutôt à faire à un vrai Pro ou quelqu'un qui a été formé pour cela… La plus haute formation qu'ait pu obtenir Nolan c'est son permis de conduire ! Qu'il a repassé trois fois… ! »

« Il a disparu pendant des mois, il aurait très bien pu apprendre à ce moment-là » conclu Callen

« J'en doute fort » répondit Sam « Six mois c'est trop court, surtout pour Nolan… »

« Donc, notre acheteur, fabricant et poseur de bombe est toujours dans la nature ?... »

« C'est à peu près ça… » dit Nell ennuyée.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une Kensi pas très joyeuse, Callen s'approcha d'elle.

« Kens', Deeks est sorti ? Il va bien ? »

« OUI ! Je vais très bien Callen ! » dit Deeks qui entra à la suite de sa partenaire « Je suis même d'attaque ! »

Callen fut surpris d'abord parce qu'il était là, mais aussi qu'il avait vraiment l'air de péter la forme, même si sa position légèrement voutée, laissait croire le contraire.

« Il n'a pas voulu retourner à la maison » fit une Kensi exaspérée.

« Je vais bien, Maman t'inquiète pas ! »

« Tu vas bien parce que tu es encore sous calmant ! »

Callen souri « Et bien Deeks si tu vas si bien, je te propose d'aller aider la police à fouiller l'appartement de Gary Rayer avec Kensi »

Kensi s'étonna « Quoi ? Il ne va surement pas aller dans cet état sur le terrain, Callen !»

« Quoi ? Il te l'a dit, il n'a pas mal… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil « et puis ça ne risque rien, la police est déjà sur place et une brigade de déminage a déjà inspecté la zone… »

Elle voyait très bien où Callen voulait en venir, Deeks allait surement regretter ce surplus de vigueur…

« Allez Maman ! Papa t'attend dans la voiture ! » Et Deeks reparti aussi joyeux qu'à son arrivée quand à Kensi, elle aussi repartie dans le même état d'exaspération qu'en entrant…

* * *

Une fois dans l'appartement ils purent voir rapidement que la police avait tout « retourné »

« Whaaaa ils ne font pas dans la dentelle tes collègues ! »

« Ex-collègues !... » Rectifia-t-il «…sauf que là, on ne cherche pas un simple sachet de drogue Kensi ! Avec de possibles bombes dans les parages, ils ne font pas dans la dentelle comme tu dis… »

Ils se mirent donc à fouiller ce qui aurait pu ne pas être fouillé, il leur fallu se mettre presque à quatre pattes pour fouiller le « fouillis » mais même si Deeks montrait des signes de douleur, il se mit tout de même à rire…Kensi le regarda, soupçonneuse…

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?... »

« Ça me rappelle la fois où tu avais paumé ton badge dans ton appart et qu'il nous avait fallu près d'une heure pour le retrouver sous un monticule d'ordures ! »

Kensi attrapa un cousin posé près d'elle et lui envoya en pleine tête, ce qui ne manqua pas de décrocher une grimace de douleur au jeune homme.

« J'ai pas d'ordures qui trainent chez moi ! »

« Non c'est vrai ! Tu n'en a plus maintenant ! Car je suis là pour les ramasser, mais avant… »

Kensi le menaça avec un livre « Deeks, tu veux vraiment que je profite de tes blessures pour te corriger à nouveau ? »

« Je t'aime tu sais ?! » dit-il tout mielleux.

« Arf… sors de ma vue et vas fouiller une autre pièce… » Il sourit et parti dans la chambre.

* * *

La chambre était dans le même état que le reste de l'appart, les murs avaient été dépouillés des tableaux et autres cadres photos, la pièce était baignée de lumière grâce aux rayons de soleil qui entraient par les fenêtres, Deeks observa les murs plus attentivement et put voir une légère imperfection sur le mur du fond. Il s'avança et passa sa main dessus, effectivement ce qui se voyait à l'œil nu, se sentait aussi au touché, il regarda un peu partout et trouva une statuette qu'il prit, et commença à cogner fort sur le mur.

Kensi qui était toujours à quatre pattes dans les « indices » entendit des coups dans la pièce d'à côté. Intriguée elle se dirigea vers la chambre.

« Deeks ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » Mais au moment où elle disait ça, Deeks venait de faire un trou sur une petite partie du mur. Il plongea la main dedans et en sortit une clef USB…

« Jackpot ! » dit-il en regardant le petit objet « il faut croire qu'il aimait bien ce genre de truc… »

Kensi lui prit des mains « ok, on va envoyer ça à Éric » elle s'en alla rapidement, mais fut vite retenue par la voix de son partenaire.

« Attends-moi Kens' ! »

Elle se retourna et put voir son petit copain essayer tant bien que mal de la rejoindre, il était bien plus vouté qu'à son arrivée.

Elle souffla « Alors comme ça, tu pètes le feu ?! »

« Moque toi !...et puis je n'ai pas si mal que ça ! Ca tire juste un peu dans le dos… »

« Ça tire juste un peu ?...Deeks ! Tu as cumulé dix-huit points de suture ! Arrête de jouer les surhommes, tu as le droit d'avoir mal ! »

« Ça c'est dingue ! Car si je me mettais à chouiner, tu me traiterais de gros bébé ! »

Elle souffle à nouveau « Je t'attends dans la voiture pépé ! »

« Touché… »

* * *

**alors? ça fini mieux que la semaine dernière! non? lol! finalement je ne suis pas si sadique! :p**

**à la semaine prochaine!**

**Biz**

**Neferete**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou**

**Je vais m'excuser d'avance... je n'ai pas eu de deuxième relecteur pour ce chapitre, j'espere qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes... quoi qu'il en soit encore un petit chapitre "tranquille" mais l'enquête avance et un personnage de la série va venir s'intégrer à l'histoire...**

**J'en dis pas plus! bon lecture...**

**Merci encore et toujours à Rocky!**

**à plus bas...**

**Nef**

* * *

Poseur de bombe chapitre 4

Quand Kensi rejoignit ses collègues au centre d'opération Éric et Nell avait déjà pu décrypter les informations qu'elle et Deeks leur avez envoyé une demi-heure plus tôt.

Mais Callen remarqua que Deeks n'était pas avec elle « Ton coéquipier est rentré ? » lui demandât-il en souriant.

« Même pas ! Mais j'ai réussi à négocier le canapé du hangar à bateau… où il s'y est endormi comme une masse ! »

« Tu m'étonne… » Il se retourna vers Nell « vas-y, tu peux commencer »

Elle transféra des documents de sa tablette vers l'écran « donc, les trois quart de la clef contenait exactement la même chose que la première… » Elle rajouta d'autre documents « et voilà le quart restant… c'est une liste d'une dizaine de noms de potentiels acheteurs, et après quelques recherches deux noms ressortent et seulement l'un d'eux n'était pas à L.A. ni même en Californie ces jours ci ! »

Éric prit la parole et fit apparaitre une photo d'identité « Nous vous présentons Monsieur Medy Tanem… »

Mais la grimace qu'Éric lança à ce moment-là interpela Sam « qu'est qui va pas Éric ? »

Nell répondit gênée « et bien quand nous l'avons trouvé une alerte de la CIA a été transmise »

« La CIA ? »

« Oui » dit-elle embêtée « ils nous envoient un agent qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à la planque »

* * *

Quand l'agent Sabatino entra dans le hangar à bateau il ne s'attendait pas à trouver le lieutenant Deeks endormi sur le ventre sur le canapé…

Il s'approchât de lui « Lieutenant Deeks ?! »

Deeks se réveilla en sursaut arrachant donc un cri de douleur « haaaa Putain la vache ! » il regarda son asseyant « Sabatino ? Vous êtes malade de me réveiller comme ça ! »Dit-il en se redressant difficilement.

« Désolé lieutenant, je pensais que vous étiez juste endormi…mais apparemment y'a pas que ça »

« C'est Agent maintenant et non y'a pas que ça… »Dit-il en gémissant « j'ai eu une rencontre un peu douloureuse avec une bombe ce matin…mais je suppose que vous êtes là pour ça…il se passe quoi pour que la CIA s'en mêle ? »

C'est à ce moment-là que le reste de son équipe arriva. Tout le monde se saluât, Sabatino s'attarda plus sur Kensi « Heureux de vous revoir agent Blye »

Kensi lui sourit simplement « moi aussi… »

Mais Deeks se mis entre eux « on est tous ravis de vous revoir ! Mais je pense que vous n'êtes pas là pour de simples marques de politesse ? » Dit-il en prenant une des mains de Kensi qui leva les yeux à la jalousie de son petit ami.

Sabatino comprit rapidement ce qui se passait et souri « non effectivement… vos demandes d'informations nous ont montrés que vous recherchiez un homme qui se trouve dans nos fichiers comme étant un terroriste potentiel »

« Et pourquoi terroriste potentiel ? »demanda Sam

« Et bien Medy Tanem est un Américain-Syrien qui a disparu de nos « radar » il y a deux ans nous pensons qu'il est partie faire son jihad »

« Attendez !? Vous voulez dire que vous avez laissé rentrer un terroriste sur notre territoire sans vous en rendre compte ? »

« Je peux vous expliquer cinquante façon de rentrer au Etats-Unis clandestinement ! Le pays n'a pas de frontière hermétique… »

Mais Deeks rigola jaune « rassurant ! Y'en a combien d'autre comme ça ?! »

«Grâce à vous nous avons un terroriste nouvellement formé en liberté dans Los Angeles avec plusieurs dizaine de kilo de C4 ! » Ironisa Sam.

« Et je suppose que l'explosion de ce matin n'est qu'un début ? » remarqua Deeks « donc, nous avons un mec en liberté je ne sais où, sans aucun moyen de le trouver ?... »

« Si » affirma Sam « il utilise du matériel spécifique ! Je vais aller voir la scientifique pour voir s'ils ont quelque chose de nouveau »

« Prends Sabatino avec toi Sam, je reste là » demanda Callen « Kens, Deeks allez aider Nell et Eric avec le reste des fichiers »Kensi sortit suivie de près par son compagnon.

* * *

Callen se trouva donc seul au hangar quand il entendit Déborah descendre les escaliers « un terroriste G ? »

« Oui j'en ai bien peur… » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle « ça va ? Tu as pu dormir un peu ? »

Déborah s'avança et pris Callen dans ses bras « oui, merci… mais là je m'inquiète surtout pour toi… »

Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa petite amie « je fais ça souvent Déb, ça va aller… »

« Ça ne m'empêchera surement pas de m'inquiéter ! »

Pour toute réponse Callen l'embrassa. Quand ils se détachèrent Déborah ne put s'empêcher de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis un bon moment « G. j'ai peur pour toi, parce que j'ai eu un jour eu le malheur de te rencontrer…c'était ici même…et ce jour-là, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… » Elle posa un peu plus sa voix « …Je t'aime G… »

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait et ils étaient là à se fixer. Callen semblait être sur une autre planète et l'attente de réaction de sa part devenait lourde pour Déborah, qui commençait à montrer des signes de gêne, alors quand elle essaya de se détacher un peu, il resserra encore plus son étreinte, elle le fixa à nouveau et elle put enfin voir un sourire.

« Je t'aime aussi Déborah… désolé pour l'attente je… j'ai été pris de court je crois » puis il l'embrassa à nouveau… Leurs mains devinrent de plus en plus incontrôlables, Callen savait parfaitement qu'il devait arrêter là cet échange, vu le nombre de caméra de surveillance…Alors il se détacha un peu d'elle et chuchota à son oreille « je crois qu'on va devoir attendre un peu pour célébrer ça… »

Deborah lui sourit « oui je sais…mais ça va être dure… » Après un long souffle, il lui colla un baiser sur son front qui s'éternisa un peu…

« J'ai vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver… »

« Déb… »

« G. ! Regarde ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt avec Kensi et Deeks ! Ça aurait vraiment pu finir mal ! »

« Mais ça n'a pas été le cas ! »

« Oui ! Jusqu'au jour où… » Elle préféra ne pas finir sa phrase.

Callen lui prit les mains « c'est vrai… et je ne peux pas te promettre que ça n'arrivera jamais ! Je peux seulement t'assurer d'essayer de tout faire pour revenir vers toi sain et sauf… »

« Ouais… la seule chose qui t'empêcherais c'est… »

« Déb ! N'y pense même pas ! » Il la pris dans les bras « j'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir. Encore moins maintenant que je t'ai ! Je serais donc encore plus prudent qu'avant… » Il se détacha un peu d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux « j'ai passé ma vie à courir après des terroristes, criminelles et j'en passe… afin de préserver la vie de personnes innocentes, j'aime ce que je fais, mais avec toi mon métier à encore plus de sens, car je sais ce que je pourrais perdre si ces personnes-là reste en liberté ! »

Elle sourit à nouveau et il lui rendit en l'embrassant « je t'aime… »

« Je pensais que la seule chose que je ne pouvais pas me passé c'était de ton corps ! Mais en fait t'entendre dire ça passe avant tout… »

« Ah oui ? Et mes hamburgers alors ? »

* * *

**Et voilà!bah quoi? vous vous attendiez à du sadisme après le chapitre dernier? et bah non! :p pourquoi? ça vous manques? hihihihihihi**

**à le semaine prochaine!**

**Bisous**

**Neferete**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise, surprise!**

**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas je publie bien aujourd'hui... Demain je serais sur la route des vacances, donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais avoir le temps de publier, alors voilà je publie aujourd'hui!**

**un grand merci à vous tous pour vos review! Merci à Caro,mais aussi un grand merci à Tanutwo pour ça relecture!**

**donc, sans plus d'attente...la suite...**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Après un appel de Nell, Callen avait laissé Déborah sous bonne escorte au hangar à bateau. Il rejoignit donc le reste de son équipe à l'OSP où Nell leur expliqua qu'après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois certains fichiers, un numéro de téléphone revenait souvent. Il s'agissait d'un téléphone fixe appartenant à un garage situé à Downey, sur Firestone boulevard. Le propriétaire était un certain Zyhad Tanem. Il serait l'oncle de Medy, mais son casier était vierge et il n'avait même jamais eu de contravention. Arrivé dans le début des années quatre-vingt, il aurait obtenu la nationalité Américaine en quatre-vingt-quatorze…Nell leur expliqua qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'anormal, un bon citoyen américain parfaitement intégré…

Callen analysa rapidement la situation « ok, nous allons quand même y faire un tour… Kensi tu viens avec moi… »

Callen s'approcha de Deeks qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi « tu sais que tu ne peux pas venir dans ton état… »

« Ça va beaucoup mieux… »Dit-il sérieusement.

« J'en doute pas…mais » il prit Deeks un peu à l'écart « j'ai besoin que tu ailles au hangar à bateau… »

« Tu veux que je fasse du Deby-sitting ?… »

G sourit au jeu de mots de son collègue « Deeks… ils sont venus jusqu'à chez moi ! Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise ! »

« G ! Ce bâtiment est plus sécurisé que la maison blanche !... »

« Deeks ! Kensi ne craint rien avec moi… »

L'ancien lieutenant souffla « Je sais !…sûrement même moins qu'avec moi en ce moment… » Il se résigna. « Ok je vais m'occuper d'elle… mais… »

« Elle ira très bien… »

Kensi s'approcha d'eux « vous avez fini vous deux ? »

Callen sourit « oui ! On y va… » Et ils sortirent laissant un Deeks anxieux…

* * *

Une fois dans la voiture, Callen taquina Kensi « alors ! Deeks est plutôt du genre surprotecteur ? »

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas pareil » dit-elle plein de sous-entendu…

« Tu changes de sujet ! »

« Nop ! C'est exactement pareil ! » Se moqua-t-elle « ha les mecs ! » finit-elle plus pour elle-même…

Leur échange fut vite coupé par un appel de Sam, Callen décrocha.

« Je suis avec Kensi, on t'écoute Sam… »

« Grâce à certaines factures nous avons remonté à une adresse dans Downey, on se rend sur place… »

« Laisse-moi deviner un garage sur Firestone boulevard… on est en chemin… »

* * *

Ils étaient à environ deux cent mètres du garage quand Kensi gara sa voiture juste derrière la Challenger de Sam, ils sortirent tous les quatre de leur voiture, Callen expliqua à Sabatino et Sam ce que leur agent technique avaient trouvé sur ce garage…

Sam analysa la situation « Donc il faut croire que Medy se sert du garage de son oncle pour couvrir ses traces… »

« Surtout pour gagner du temps » affirma Sabatino « nous faisons surveiller ce garage depuis des mois mais Medy n'y a pas mis les pieds depuis un certain temps… »

« Pourtant ce garage a l'air de bien lui servir…il doit avoir quelqu'un qui bosse pour lui là-dedans » argumenta Kensi.

« Son oncle serait le mieux placé… » Affirma l'agent de la CIA.

Callen n'avait pas l'air du même avis que lui « je ne sais pas… il ne colle pas avec le profil…ce mec s'enfuit d'un pays en guerre avec une partie de sa famille, il vit ici depuis plus de trente ans en s'intégrant parfaitement bien… »

« Et pourtant il a un neveu terroriste »ironisa Sabatino

« Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il n'en sache rien… »

Sabatino n'avait pas l'air vraiment du même avis que Callen « quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir lui poser des questions… »

Sam coupa court à la conversation « on est passés devant en voiture, il doit y avoir cinq ou six employés dans le garage, même s'ils ne représentent pas vraiment de danger, il vaut mieux se méfier… »

« Ok je te laisse avec Sabatino, j'ai promis à Deeks de garder un œil sur Kensi » dit-il en regardant Kensi qui ne manqua pas de bousculer d'un revers de la main son chef d'équipe.

* * *

Quand ils furent tous les quatre en position, ils prirent d'assaut le garage, à peine avaient-ils crié « Agents fédéraux » que tous les employés lâchèrent leurs outils et levèrent les mains apeurés par la scène qui se passait ! Devant eux…

Callen prit la parole « nous avons besoin de voir votre parton ! »

Un des employés leva un doigt en direction de l'étage, G et Kensi gravirent les marches rapidement laissant leurs coéquipiers gérer les ouvriers, ils s'arrêtèrent brièvement devant le bureau avant d'entrer en force faisant sursauter de peur le patron du garage.

« Monsieur Tanem ? »

Il leva les mains rapidement « je n'ai pas d'argent liquide ici…j'ai… »

« Monsieur Tanem je suis l'agent Callen et voici l'agent Blye,nous sommes du NCIS, vous allez devoir nous suivre… »

« Agents ? NCIS ? Il se passe quoi ?... »

« Nous avons des questions à vous poser, vous aller devoir venir avec nous… »

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au hangar à bateau Sam installa l'oncle de Medy Tanem dans la salle d'interrogatoire…

« Alors c'est à ça que ressemble un terroriste ? » ironisa Deeks « à un homme apeuré ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrive ?

« Agent Deeks, cet homme a reçu et émis plusieurs appels prouvant son implication dans l'affaire… »

« Et qui prouve que c'est lui ? Franchement regardez-le ! »

« Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne me fis plus aux apparences agent Deeks, croyez-moi… »

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que la CIA ne se fiait jamais à personne, même quand il s'agit de leurs alliés… »

Kensi toussota légèrement « les gars… je crois que la meilleure façon de le savoir c'est de poser des questions…. »

« J'y vais » Sabatino commença à s'avancer vers la salle d'interrogatoire, mais il fut vite arrêté par Sam et Callen.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…nous y allons en premier »

« Je vous rappelle que c'est une enquête de la CIA ! »

« Oui, et sans nous, vous seriez encore en train d'attendre patiemment dans votre joli bureau qu'une autre bombe explose… »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Sabatino commença à s'énerver, mais quand il fut vite entouré des quatre membres de l'équipe il laissa tomber « ok, mais si vous n'arrivez à rien, je prendrai les choses en main… »

Sam et Callen prirent donc la direction de la salle d'interrogatoire…

* * *

Le vieil homme était très nerveux, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait là ! Et le fait que ce soit des fédéraux qui l'y avaient mis, était loin d'être rassurant… aussi, quand Sam et Callen entrèrent il se mit sur la défensive.

« Je suis un honnête citoyen, je paye mes impôts et je participe même à des œuvres caritatives, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis ici et…

Callen le coupa « monsieur Tanem ! Si vous vous asseyez afin qu'on puisse parler… » Il lui indique la chaise afin qu'il se rassoit.

« Monsieur Tanem » reprit l'agent supérieur « pouvez-vous nous parler de votre neveu… »

« Medy ?... » S'étonna-t-il « qu'a-t-il fait ? C'est un bon garçon ! Pourquoi aurait-il des problèmes ? »

« Monsieur Tanem ! C'est nous qui posons des questions !...parlez-nous de votre neveu ! »

L'homme se sentit mal à l'aise…qu'avait fait son neveu pour attirer des fédéraux ? « Et bien…je ne sais pas trop où il vit depuis qu'il est revenu d'Angleterre pour ses études, je sais qu'il logeait chez un ami, mais je ne sais pas s'il y est encore, Medy n'est pas un garçon qui se confie beaucoup… »

« Nous savons que vous avez réceptionné des colis à son attention dans votre garage » lui indiqua Sam.

Zyhad Tanem regarda Sam troublé « je…et bien oui, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'a pas vraiment de domicile fixe, il en change régulièrement, donc, c'est plus simple pour lui de les faire livrer au garage…je lui ai proposé de venir habiter chez moi, mais il a refusé, ne voulant pas « m'encombrer ». C'est un jeune homme très attentionné, mais je comprends qu'il ait besoin d'espace ! Ce n'est pas en habitant chez son vieil oncle qu'il va en avoir… » Il regarda les deux agents, qui visiblement en attendaient plus « …je ne peux vraiment pas vous en dire beaucoup plus, je ne sais même pas s'il a réussi à trouver du travail…il a étudié les beaux-arts à Londres, je sais que c'est loin d'être une branche très fleurissante en matière d'emploi… »

« Les beaux-arts ? » Callen se consterna… bon il était temps que cet homme en apprenne plus sur son neveu « Monsieur Tanem… votre neveu n'a fait aucune école de beaux-arts à Londres ! Il n'est même jamais allé en Angleterre ! »

Sam reprit « votre neveu est parti étudier une autre forme d'art… »dit-il ironiquement « le terrorisme…

* * *

**Alors?vous en pensez quoi de Mr Zyhad Tanem? innocent ou coupable? haha...**

**n'hésitez pas à laisser un pti commentaire...**

**à très vite**

** Neferete**


	6. Chapter 6

**coucou les gens!**

**ok, je suis un peut à la bourre pour la publication...désolé...mais la journée n'est pas encore fini après tout... :p**

**un grand merci à vous pour vos review! je les adores toujours autant!**

**merci à Caro et à Tanu aussi pour avoir pris un peut de leur temps pour la relecture...**

**à plus bas et bonne lecture...**

**Nef**

* * *

chapitre 6

« Non ! Vous vous trompez ! Ce n'est pas possible »dit le vieil homme après avoir entendu le récit des deux agents… Il avait la tête enfouie dans ses deux mains « je ne peux pas le croire… comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Le djihad ? Quel honte pour lui et pour toute la famille ! » La colère commençait à prendre forme dans l'esprit de cet homme, il se leva d'un coup « comment peut-il oser ? Il est né ici ! Il est Américain ! » Puis aussi vite que la colère était apparue, la tristesse s'empara de lui et il s'effondra sur sa chaise en pleurs…

Sam observa cet homme passer de l'incompréhension à la colère, puis à la tristesse… « Monsieur Tanem…il n'est pas trop tard pour le sauver… »

« Le sauver ? Mais il a déjà tué un homme et il s'en est pris à vos collègues ! … »

Callen reprit «ce que mon collègue veut vous dire, c'est que certains jeunes ayant subis ce genre de « lavage de cerveau » on put s'en sortir…certes, il n'échappera pas à la prison fédéral, mais vous avez encore la possibilité de nous aider afin de le sauver et de l'empêcher de faire le pire…

« Mais comment ? »

« Vous allez le contacter…lui dire que vous voulez lui parler ou l'inviter, comme vous voulez, mais essayez de faire en sorte de le faire sortir de sa cachette… »

« Mais…mais si il ne se laisse pas faire ?...ça… ça pourrait le tuer… je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse tuer… »

« Monsieur Tanem, je comprends vos inquiétudes, elles sont légitimes, mais si nous le laissons faire il pourrait arriver jusqu'au bout, emportant dans sa mort, plusieurs innocents… »

Le garagiste était horrifié, mais comprit parfaitement le résonnement des deux agents « …très bien, je vais l'appeler…j'ai son numéro dans mon téléphone… »

Callen se tourna vers la baie vitrée et fit signe à Kensi de lui apporter son téléphone, quand il eut le téléphone dans les mains il ne put s'empêcher de sourire « je n'ai jamais su me servir de ce truc là c'est Medy qui m'a entré tous les numéros… il s'était enregistré comme Malaikas, c'est comme ça que son père l'appelait quand il était enfant… à la mort de ses parents j'ai continué à l'appeler comme ça… » Il regarda les deux hommes face à lui et appuya sur le bouton d'appel…

Medy décrocha « oui…. »

« Medy ! Je, je … ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, je pensais que ça serait bien qu'on puisse se voir… »

« Tu n'es pas seul ? Tu es avec eux, c'est ça ?... »

« Medy… »

Il raccrocha

L'oncle regarda son téléphone et les deux agents « je suis désolé… »

Sam lui répondit « non, vous n'y êtes pour rien… il faut croire qu'il était au courant que vous étiez avec nous… » Sam réfléchit quelques secondes « vous lui avez dit que ça faisait longtemps que vous ne l'aviez pas vu ? » L'homme affirma « pourtant il faisait livrer des colis chez vous… »

« Oui ! C'est un ami à lui qui lui apportait, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui me donnait le plus souvent des nouvelles de mon neveu… il s'appelle Saïd il travaille avec moi au garage… »

Sam regarda son collègue « c'est pour ça qu'il était au courant de la descente, Saïd a dû lui dire » il se retourna vers l'oncle « il était là aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, il était là ! » affirma le vieil homme.

Callen sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire en compagnie de son équipier.

« Kensi je veux que tu ailles arrêter ce fameux Saïd à son domicile…Nell… » Il se tourna vers l'écran où Nell apparut rapidement « trouve l'adresse de ce fameux… »

« Déjà fait ! » s'interposa Eric. Il envoya les coordonnés sur le portable de Kensi « il s'appelle Saïd Tarik…et effectivement Medy et lui se connaissent depuis le collège »

Nell qui était revenue à son clavier avec l'intervention d'Éric ajouta « il a un casier, mais de là à soupçonner quoi que ce soit… »

« Un autre pantin de Medy ?... » Ironisa Sabatino

« Peut-être, mais restons méfiant… »

Deeks bougeait nerveusement depuis le début de ce petit entretien « Qui va avec Kensi cette fois ? Je ne veux pas dire qu'elle ne peut pas le faire toute seule…mais… »

« …Vous inquiétez pas agent Deeks, je vais avec elle… » Dit Sabatino en souriant, il se tourna vers Kensi « comme au bon vieux temps agent Blye !... »

* * *

Kensi et Sabatino frappèrent à la porte de leur suspect, même s'ils n'avaient pas l'arme au poing, ils restèrent méfiants…

Un jeune homme d'à peine vingt-cinq ans leur ouvrit, il avait une manette de jeux vidéo à la main et n'avait pas, visiblement, l'air d'être ravie d'avoir été dérangé.

« Vous êtes qui ? »

« Agents fédéraux ! » lui dit Kensi tout en lui montrant sa carte « vous devez nous suivre… »

« Pourquoi ? …Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que ce vieux Tanem vous a dit, mais je vous jure que je ne touche plus à la drogue depuis des mois ! » Dit-il sur la défensive.

« Nous ne sommes pas là à propos de ça Saïd, c'est à propos de Medy… »

« Medy ? Attendez c'est pour lui que vous êtes venus plus tôt au garage ?... »

« Nous ne pouvons pas continuer cette conversation ici, vous devez nous suivre… »

Saïd jura, il faut croire qu'il avait atteint un niveau de jeu important. « Ok… » Il déposa sa manette, attrapa ses papiers et ses clef et suivit les deux agents…

* * *

« Où est Medy ? » demanda Kensi qui était assise face à Saïd dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Dites-moi avant ce que vous lui voulez ! » dit-il les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Sabatino s'approcha du jeune homme « tu penses vraiment que ça marche dans ce sens ? On n'est pas de vulgaires lieutenants de police qui cherchent à arrêter un petit trafiquant à la con !»

Saïd s'énerva « Hé ! Je vous ais dis que je m'occupais plus de ça ! »

Sabatino tapa du poing sur la table « j'en n'ai rien à battre de ce que tu fous ! Je veux ton pote, toi j'en n'ai rien à foutre… »

Kensi se leva et attrapa Sabatino par le bras pour se diriger vers la porte, une fois dehors elle referma derrière eux « vous jouez à quoi bordel !? C'est juste un gamin, pas besoin de lui rentrer dedans comme ça, il finira par nous dire ce qu'il sait, sauf si vous lui gueulez dessus comme ça !... »

« On a pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec des blablas inutiles agent Blye ! »

Quelqu'un toussota derrière eux…

« Kensi tu retournes lui parler…seule… Sabatino, n'essayez même pas de protester » Ordonna Callen.

Kensi entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire,pendant que Sabatino resta cloué à sa place… Il finit par se diriger vers Callen « vous pensez vraiment qu'on a le temps agent Callen ? Vous courez à la catastrophe ! »

Deeks s'approcha à côté de son collègue « Kensi est douée…dans cinq minutes elle sortira avec des réponses… »

Sabatino regarda le plus jeune agent « Je crois que l'amour que vous portez pour votre collègue vous aveugle agent Deeks… »

Cette fois c'est Sam qui rejoignit ses coéquipiers « ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'on n'est pas capable de faire notre travail ? »

« Vous êtes bien trop confiants et tous trop proches ! Ça vous aveugle… »

Kensi sortit à ce moment-là. Quand elle s'approcha d'eux, elle put sentir une grosse tension masculine dans la pièce… « Euh… je dérange ? … » Elle n'attendit pas de réponse « Saïd m'a dit qu'il vivait sur Lynwood dans un petit appart au-dessus d'une vielle boutique désaffectée, il ne sait pas où exactement… »

Même si Callen pu jeter un regard satisfait à Sabatino, sa joie s'effrita aussitôt « Lynwood est un quartier très fréquenté…commerces, écoles, parcs…beaucoup de monde… »

« Et beaucoup de cibles potentielles » conclut Sam.

Callen se tourna vers l'écran « Éric, Nell, faites nous une liste de toutes les boutiques fermées dans le quartier »

En quelques coups de clavier ils purent sortir une dizaine d'adresses. Mais sur les dix, seulement la moitié ont des appartements au-dessus des boutiques et deux ne sont ne sont pas sur le marché, car déjà loués…

« Très bien on va faire deux équipes. »

« Kensi, Sabatino vous allez… »

« Et moi aussi… » Interrompit l'ancien lieutenant.

« Deeks… » Commença Kensi

« Non ! Ce n'est pas négociable ! Ça va beaucoup mieux, je peux gérer » Il regarda Callen tout en le suppliant d'un regard d'accéder à sa requête.

Le chef d'équipe le regarda et lui fit un simple geste de la tête en guise d'approbation.

Même si Kensi souffla, elle ne protesta pas. Puis elle, Sabatino et Deeks allèrent se préparer.

Quand Callen et Sam s'apprêtèrent à les suivre, Déborah qui avait entendu une partie de la conversation descendit à nouveau les escaliers « G !... Sans vouloir me répéter... Fais attention à toi ... »

Sam se retourna vers son ami « je vais préparer les affaires… » Puis il sortit laissant le couple discuter.

Callen se retourna « je fais ça tous les jours Deb…je te promets d'être le plus prudent possible… » Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans les bras « il y a des agents à l'extérieur, qui vont rester pour toi »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour moi là… » Elle le regarda dans les yeux « tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse G ! Sinon je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus en faire ! » Dit-elle avec ironie.

Callen sourit « tu vois, là, j'ai plus la trouille de ça, que de ce que je vais aller faire !... »

Elle sourit à son tour et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser. Quand elle se détacha elle lui chuchota à l'oreille « voilà un avant-gout de ta récompense si tu tiens parole… »

* * *

**Suspense à venir... hihihihihihi**

**Je vous dis à samedi prochain...**

**biz**

**Neferete**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour!**

**sana plus attendre le chapitre 7 en espérant qu'il vous motive plus pour lire la suite...**

**merci à Caro et Tanu sans elles, beaucoup ferais des indigestion de fautes... lol!**

**merci aussi et surtout à vous tous, même si vous êtes moins nombreux qu'au début... je crois que mes trois derniers chapitres n'ont pas étaient suffisamment sadique à votre gout...mais je vais me rattraper! hihihihihi...**

**à plus bas...**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 7

OSP

« Équipe alpha prête » la voix de Callen résonna dans la pièce sécurisée… »

« Agent Blye votre équipe est prête ? »

« Oui Hetty, on attend vos ordres… »

La chef d'opération souffla un bon coup avant d'autoriser les assauts « allez-y… »

* * *

Equipe B

Kensi, Deeks et Sabatino étaient en attente devant la porte du petit appartement. Après vérification, elle n'avait pas été piégée, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre les ordres… Quand l'assaut fut lancé c'est Sabatino qui prit les devant, car Deeks n'aurait jamais pu défoncer cette porte sans se faire mal. Donc après avoir fait sauter les deux charnières, l'agent de la CIA donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui céda aussitôt, ils entrèrent tous les trois, suivi de près par une équipe d'intervention. L'appartement n'était pas bien grand, ils en firent vite le tour et à part de vieux cartons poussiéreux, ils ne virent aucune trace de Medy, ni même d'équipement servant à la fabrication d'une bombe… Ils entendirent Callen et Sam parler dans leurs oreillettes, ils avaient visiblement trouvé Medy… mais quand ils entendirent une explosion, ils sûrent qu'ils étaient bel et bien au mauvais endroit.

« Sam, Callen ! » hurla Kensi dans son micro.

Mais personne ne répondit.

Deeks intervint « Hetty il s'est passé quoi ? »

Hetty était devant le grand écran du centre d'opération, fixée sur l'explosion qu'elle venait de voir.

« Hetty ?!... »Insista-t-il.

« Dirigez-vous immédiatement vers l'autre adresse, l'appartement vient d'exploser… »

* * *

Equipe A

Comme l'équipe B, Sam et Callen étaient prêts, pas de porte piégée, mais l'appartement était bel et bien occupé, donc il se pourrait qu'ils rencontrent quelques difficultés pendant l'assaut. Hetty n'avait plus qu'à l'ordonner… dès que ce fut fait, Callen fit exploser les charnières et Sam enfonça la porte, quand ils se trouvèrent dans l'appartement, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Medy, qui visiblement n'était pas surpris de les voir. Ils s'aperçurent rapidement qu'il portait une ceinture d'explosif.

Callen s'approcha prudemment du jeune homme « Medy ! Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça… »

« Je n'irai sûrement pas me couvrir de honte dans vos prisons fédéral, je veux que Hala soit fière de moi… »

Sam s'approcha de lui « Hala ne voudrait jamais ça Médy, ce sont les personnes qui t'ont bourré le crâne qui le veulent… »

Mais à la minute où Medy commença à réciter ses prières, Sam sut tout de suite que c'était trop tard, il eut à peine le temps d'attraper son collègue par le bras que l'appartement vola en éclats.

* * *

Quand Kensi, Deeks et Sabatino arrivèrent sur les lieux, les secours étaient déjà là, plusieurs ambulances avaient pris en charge des blessés, ils essayèrent de trouver tant bien que mal leur coéquipiers.

Deeks finit par remarquer Sam assis à l'arrière d'une des ambulances avec un masque à gaz sur la bouche « Sam !... » Ils rejoignirent leur ami « il s'est passé quoi ?... »

Visiblement encore sonné, Sam essaya tant bien que mal de leur répondre, il retira son masque pour parler « Medy Tanem a fait exploser la bombe qu'il avait attaché autour de lui… »

Kensi essaya de chercher Callen « Sam, où est G ? » demanda-t-elle terrifiée à l'idée qu'il y soit resté.

« Ils l'ont déjà emmené… il est dans un sale état, j'ai réussi à le tirer un peu avant l'explosion, mais le souffle l'a envoyé violement contre un mur… »

Ils étaient tous très inquiets pour la santé de leur chef d'équipe…

Sabatino s'avança « vous devriez aller le rejoindre…je vais m'occuper du reste ici… » Dit-il plein de compassion.

Les trois amis n'en revinrent pas…

« Quoi ?... je sais ce que ça fait… et… je suis peut-être un peu jaloux de ce que vous êtes tous… je dois l'avouer j'ai été un gros con sur ce coup… je m'en excuse… allez-y… »

Deeks s'approcha de l'agent de la CIA et lui serra la main « Merci Nick ! »

Sabatino sourit au diminutif de son prénom que Deeks avait trouvé « je ne suis pas très fan de « Nick » en fait… »

« On s'en fiche ! Nick ! » il sourit aussi.

Il se retourna vers leur ami qui était descendu de l'ambulance « Kensi et moi on va chercher Déborah à la planque, Sam et bien tu as déjà des chauffeurs… »

* * *

Quand Kensi et Deeks arrivèrent devant le hangar à bateau, Deeks s'immobilisa un moment « on va lui dire quoi Kens ? »

« Le plus simple c'est de lui dire ce qu'on sait… que Callen est à l'hôpital dans un état critique… »

Il se grata la tête « Wha ! Ça c'est direct… »

Elle s'approcha de lui « Deeks c'est comme ça que je voudrais qu'on me le dise s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, je détesterai qu'on ne me dise pas franchement les choses… »

« Ok… Je te laisse lui dire… »Dit-il rapidement en ouvrant la porte.

« Quoi ?... Deeks !… » Elle entra à la suite de son petit ami.

Déborah était assise sur le petit canapé quand elle entendit Kensi et Deeks, à la minute où elle les vit elle sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

« Où est-il ? »

Kensi s'avança vers son amie « Déborah… il y a eu une explosion et Callen a été blessé, il est à l'hôpital, on est venus te chercher… »

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les trois, Sam était dans la salle d'attente ainsi qu'Hetty.

« Sam… » Quand Deborah vit le meilleur ami de Callen avec plusieurs contusions et du sang sur son T-shirt elle s'approcha rapidement de lui « Sam tu vas bien ?... »

« Oui ne t'inquietes pas, ils m'ont relâché, ça va bien… »

« Tu as des nouvelle de G ? »

« Pas encore, je sais seulement qu'ils lui font passer plusieurs examens… »

Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Sam la prit dans ses bras « G est passé par beaucoup plus dur Deb… je suis sûr que ça va aller… »

Le téléphone de Kensi se mit à vibrer, c'était Sabatino.

« Un problème ?... »

« Oui ! bien plus que ça même… » Kensi mit son téléphone sur haut parleur « quand j'ai fouillé ce qui restait de l'appartement, j'ai trouvé des documents très inquiétants, avec en plus, le plan d'une bombe…Medy a posé une bombe dans un centre commercial de L.A. … »

Ils se regardèrent tous.

Hetty prit la parole «Agent Sabatino apportez tout ça le plus rapidement possible à Mademoiselle Jones et Monsieur Beal» elle se tourna vers ses agents « trouvez-moi cette bombe. »

Les trois équipiers laissèrent Déborah et Hetty à l'hôpital.

* * *

Arrivé à l'OSP Sabatino était déjà là et Nell et Eric déjà en action.

« Et bien Nick, maintenant que vous avez franchi les portes de notre QG nous allons devoir vous implanter une puce… » Ironisa Deeks « rares sont les personnes qui ont ce privilège…»

Mais Nell coupa Deeks dans son élan d'humour « on a un problème…enfin je crois… »

Sam s'approcha de la jeune femme « on t'écoute Nell »

Nous avons fait des recherches et il se trouve qu'il y un centre commercial qui aujourd'hui même organise une collecte de fond pour les familles des soldats tués en Afghanistan… et il se trouve justement sur Lynwood… »

« Drôle de coïncidence »remarqua Kensi.

« Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences…Nell envoie nous l'adresse sur nos téléphones…Éric envoie une brigade de déminage et la police afin d'évacuer les lieux »

Sam s'élança vers la sortie suivi de près par les trois autres agents…

* * *

**Haaaaaaa! enfin un peut de sang! j'espere que vous êtes rassurés maintenant?!**

**à la semaine prochaine!**

**Nef**


	8. Chapter 8

**coucou,**

**désolé pour la publication tardive, mais j'ai eu des problème de connexion au boulot...bref...**

**donc, voici l'avant dernier chapitre! qui limitera, j'espere, vos angoisses... :p**

**merci à Rocky et Tanu pour les relecture et corrections... 3**

**à plus bas**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le centre commercial, Sabatino les attendait. Bien qu'une bonne partie de la foule avait été évacuée, ils purent voir un groupe de personnes rassemblés devant la fontaine de l'allée central.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Sam à Sabatino « pourquoi ils ne sont pas sortis ? »

« C'est une partie des manifestants pour la collecte, ils ne veulent pas bouger de là, j'attends les renforts pour les faire bouger… »

« Quelle bande d'idiot… je m'en occupe… »

Sam s'éloigna des trois agents et alla à la rencontre des manifestants, une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, il leur montra sa plaque « Agent Hanna NCIS, je dois vous demander de quitter les lieux… »

Un homme avança vers lui « je suis le quartier maitre Gess et il est hors de question de céder, nous ne craignons pas les terroristes… »

« Quartier maitre, vous voulez dire que vous préférez risquer la vie d'ancien soldat et de leur famille parce que vous n'avez pas peur ? Et eux ? » Il désigna le reste du groupe fait en partie de famille et d'ancien soldat, dont une bonne partie était infirme « la menace est réelle ! Ce n'est pas un exercice si vous ne partez pas, ce sont des agents qui vont vous faire partir d'ici de grès ou de force !... »

Deeks l'interpella « euh…Sam ! On a un problème… » Il était à quelques mètres avec la brigade cynophile qui s'activait à renifler ce qui était une simple poubelle « crois-moi ce n'est pas un hot-dog qu'ils ont trouvé… »

Sam se dirigea vers son collègue et inspecta la découverte des inspecteurs canins, il se tourna vers les récalcitrants « Quartier maitre ! C'est le moment de faire vos preuves… si vous et vos amis n'avez pas peur, pourriez-vous nous aider à désamorcer cette bombe ? J'y connais absolument rien et à en juger par le compte à rebours il nous reste moins de cinq minutes… des volontaires ? »

Le jeune militaire ne savait pas trop quoi répondre « C'est que… j'y connais rien…je… »

« C'était ironique quartier maitre! Dégagez ! Maintenant ! » Ordonna Sam.

Le petit groupe s'éparpilla rapidement, laissant enfin le champ libre aux professionnels.

L'ancien militaire se retourna vers la bombe « ok, Kensi et toi faites un tour rapide, pour voir si personne ne reste et filez… »

« Sam si y'a personne tu n'as aucun intérêt à rester… »

« Deeks, la brigade de déminage ne va pas être là à temps et même si plus aucune vie n'est en danger, je doute fort qu'une nouvelle explosion rassure les habitants de cette ville ni de ce pays, alors on va limiter les dégâts… »

Deeks et Kensi acquiescèrent « fait attention à toi… » S'empressa de répondre Kensi en partant. Mais après avoir rapidement fais le tour ils revinrent vers leur ami.

« Vous devriez déjà être partis ! » s'agaça Sam.

« On le sait, seulement on avait peur que tu t'ennuies de nous » répliqua Deeks.

« On n'a pas vraiment envie de te laisser seul Sam » dit Kensi plus sérieusement « mais si tu pouvais te concentrer à nouveau sur le désamorçage de cette bombe ça nous arrangerait… »

« Oui, j'ai prévu quelque truc sympa ce soir avec Kensi, donc si tu pouvais faire en sorte que ça ait lieu ça serrait cool… »

Kensi s'agaça « Deeks !... »

Sam les interrompit toujours concentré sur sa tâche « vous avez fini vous deux ! Ça m'aide pas trop de vous voir vous chamailler »

« Désolé… » Lança le couple en même temps.

Apres quelques secondes Deeks commença à montrer des signes d'anxiété.

« C'est bon Deeks, tu peux te calmer… » Lui lança Sam.

« Pourquoi ? C'est bon t'y es arrivé ? »

« Non… Courez ! »

Ils furent surpris mais quand ils virent Sam courir vers eux, ils se mirent à courir le plus loin possible de la bombe avant qu'elle n'explose. Quand Deeks entendit la détonation il se jeta instinctivement sur Kensi pour la protéger.

C'est quand le silence revint et qu'ils purent se relever, ils purent voir que l'explosion avait fait plus de bruit qu'autre chose, seule la poubelle avait été en partie détruite et une simple fumée noirâtre s'échappait des restes de celle-ci.

Sam se redressa à son tour regardant le pain de C-4 dans ses mains, Deeks et Kensi le regardèrent.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mieux… »

« Sam ! Ça aurait pu t'exploser en pleine mains ! » Lui reprocha Kensi

« Mais ça n'a pas été le cas… »

« Mais bordel ! On était là ! » Cette fois c'est Deeks qui le sermonna.

« C'est pour ça que je vous ai dit de courir ! »

Ses deux collègues le regardèrent bouche bée et il se mit à rire… Bien que les deux plus jeunes n'aient pas vraiment envie de rire, voir leur ami rire aux éclats était communicatif et ils rirent avec lui.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sabatino arriva en courant, il fut très vite surpris du spectacle que les trois agents du NCIS lui offraient.

« Euh… tout le monde va bien ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers l'agent de la CIA. Sam s'approche de lui en lui tendant le pain de C-4 « si ça vous dérange pas, on vous laisse gérer… » Ils partirent tous les trois vers leur véhicule,toujours en proie à l'hilarité et sous le regard médusé de Sabatino « ils ont vraiment un problème… » Mais il sourit et commença à diriger les différents services de police…

* * *

C'est en toute logique qu'une demi-heure plus tard ils se trouvaient à nouveau à l'hôpital, la nuit était tombée sur L.A. Callen était sorti du bloc une heure avant leur arrivée. Déborah leur expliqua que tout s'était bien passé et qu'il s'en sortirait avec un gros mal de crâne à son réveil.

« Alors c'est fini ? » demanda Déborah à propos de leur enquête.

Sam lui répondit« oui, encore une journée qui se finit bien… »

« Oui si on veut… » Dit-elle tristement.

« Ce sont malheureusement les risques Deborah… »

Deeks s'avança « on ne peut pas te promettre qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, mais on peut te promettre qu'on fera tout pour que tu le retrouves tous les soirs sain et sauf … »

« Deeks à a raison, nous avons décidé de vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes, on vit au jour le jour, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de penser à l'avenir, on ne peut pas vivre dans la crainte de perdre l'autre, ça ferait de nous des personnes faible sur le terrain… »

« Alors je dois être une personne faible… » Déplora la jeune avocate.

Deeks sourit « non tu n'es pas faible, tu nous l'as montré à plusieurs reprises… »

« Oui, tu es plutôt même forte pour une avocate… » Continua Sam

« T'as quoi contre les avocats ? Je suis avocat… » S'offusqua gentiment Deeks.

L'ancien SEAL rigola «ça marche à tous les coups… »

Kensi la prit par les épaules ignorant les chamailleries de ses collègues « Si tu l'aimes, tu t'y feras… »

Elle rigola «Si tu le dis… » Elle souffla « pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? Un avocat, un médecin… Non ! Il a fallu que ça soit un agent fédéral !… »

« M'en parle pas, je suis tombé sur un lieutenant de police moi !... »

* * *

**Bon! tout est bien qui fini bien! :p vous vous doutez bien que le prochain chapitre serra l'épilogue de cette fic... qui j'espere vous aura plus! mais ça on en reparlera la semaine prochaine!**

**merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité...**

**bisous et à Samedi prochain.**

**Neferete**


	9. épilogue

**Coucou!**

**et voilà c'est la dernière ligne droite... j'espère que cet épilogue vos plaira**

**mille merci à Rockandlol et Tantuwo pour leurs yeux de Lynx, sans elles je ne publierai pas...**

**merci aux guests à qui je ne peut pas répondre, merci aussi au lecteur anonyme, aux "abonnés" à ceux qui me suivent et à tous ce que j'oublie...**

**à plus bas...**

**Nef**

* * *

Epilogue

Éric et Nell :

Quand Hetty entra dans le centre d'opération, il ne régnait que le silence. Pourtant elle était persuadée que ses deux agents technique n'étaient pas encore partis, mais c'est quand elle vit une des deux chaises du font bouger, qu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient encore bien là.

Enfin…bien là, c'était vite dit, ils étaient tous les deux bel et bien endormis, difficile à croire vu l'inconfort de leurs positions. Effectivement, Nell était assise, prête à tomber, les bras dans le vide. Pendant qu'Éric, lui, était assis en tailleur avec la tête de côté prêt à tomber aussi.

Elle sourit à cette scène. En effet, les pauvres n'avaient pas vraiment dormi ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, enfin plutôt même trente-six heures vu à l'heure que Callen les avait dérangé, ils n'avaient certainement pas dormi de cette courte nuit…

Mais il était temps pour eux de rentrer et de dormir dans leur lit.

Elle toussota légèrement afin de les réveiller, il n'avait pas fallu plus pour les réveiller en sursaut. Nell se trouva même les fesses par terre. Quand à Éric, il put se rattraper de justesse à son bureau, voyant sa collègue au sol, il l'aida à se lever.

« Et bien jeunes gens ! Avant tout, désolée de vous avoir surpris… » Sourit-elle, loin d'être si désolée « Vous avez eu une très, très longue journée et je pense qu'il serait préférable d'aller vous endormir dans vos lits, de préférence respectifs… » Nell et Éric la regardèrent surpris « Quoi ? Si vous voulez vous reposer, vaut mieux le faire séparément, bien que dans votre état… »

« Euh…Hetty je pense qu'on a compris… » Dit Nell rougissante.

Hetty sourit à nouveau « Bien ! Alors bonne nuit mes chers… » Puis elle se retourna et sortit.

Le jeune couple se regarda, Éric parla à sa collègue « euh… tu crois qu'elle est au courant ?... »

Elle le regarda surprise de cette question « Vraiment ?! Avec ce qu'elle vient de dire t'as pas compris ? »

Il rigola nerveusement « Bon… alors ? Chez toi ou chez moi ? »

« Tu l'as entendu ! Chacun chez soi c'est préférable… » Elle s'éloigna pour sortir « Bonne nuit Éric… »

« Qu…quoi ? T'es sérieuse ? At…attends-moi ! » Il se précipita vers sa jeune collègue, espérant qu'elle accepte de rentrer avec lui…

* * *

Deeks et Kensi

« AÏE ! » Hurla Deeks qui était allongé sur le dos pendant que Kensi s'occupait de lui.

« Ho ! Arrête ! Je t'ai à peine touché »

« Mais ça fait mal ! »

« Il faut bien que je change tes pansements ! »

« J'aurais dû faire plutôt venir une infirmière… » Grogna-t-il.

Kensi rigola et s'approcha de son oreille « je peux toujours enfiler une blouse… » Lui dit-elle pleine d'audace.

« Une quoi ? » répliqua-t-il à peine intéressé.

« Je pourrai peut être mettre une blouse et te soigner à ma manière… »

« Euh... tu peux me donner un avant-goût de ta manière ?... »

Kensi s'approcha encore plus près de lui, jusqu'à l'enjamber en s'asseyant sur ses fesses en évitant de toucher à ses blessures, elle se pencha sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir son légers souffle sur ses pansements. Qu'elle embrassa avec douceur…

Deeks en ressentit des frissons « Mhmmm c'est comme ça qu'agissent les bisous magiques… »

« Et ils sont magiques ? » dit-elle en continuant ses soins.

« Ho que oui ! Et ça n'agit pas que sur mon dos… »

« Ah oui ? » elle s'approcha doucement de sa nuque « ça agit aussi par-là ? »

« Tu es plus qu'au pôle nord là ! »

« Quoi ? Il faut que je redescende ? » Demanda-t-elle sensuellement.

« Oui…et il faudrait aussi que je me retourne… » Dit-il en entrant dans son jeu.

« Oh !…mais tu ne peux pas trop te coucher sur le dos… »

« Ce n'est qu'un détail… » Aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, il se redressa en se retournant pour se retrouver face à sa petite amie « plus qu'un autre mouvement et… » Il l'a pris dans les bras et se retourna rapidement afin que les positions soient inversées.

« Comment veux-tu que je m'occupe de toi dans cette position ? »

« J'ai ma petite idée… » Elle allait répliquer mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps, il l'embrassa et ses « petites » douleurs n'étaient déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir…

* * *

Sam, Callen et Deborah:

Callen se réveilla le lendemain avec pour vision, non pas un ange blond aux cheveux longs, mais bien par un grand black aux yeux marron.

« Je suis mort c'est ça ? Je suis en enfer et le diable a décidé de faire de mon partenaire mon garde malade… ? »

« Je te fais peur à ce point ? » s'amusa son ami « te plains pas ! t'aurais pu tomber sur Deeks ! »

Il se redressa péniblement « parle pas de malheur… »

« Pauvre Kensi… »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille vraiment la plaindre… »

« T'as raison ! Elle n'est pas mieux ! »

Ils rigolèrent…C'était tellement sympa de se moquer de leurs collègues ! Surtoutquand ils n'étaient pas là pour se défendre !...

Sam se reprit et changea de sujet « t'inquiètes pas Déborah va arriver, elle est partie juste pour prendre un café… elle en a bien besoin, elle n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit… »

Callen secoua la tête « Il faut être maso pour rester avec des agents fédéraux comme nous… »

Sam observa son ami se torturer l'esprit « Ou être amoureuse… Je pense que, si ça n'avait pas était le cas, elle n'aurait pas cherché à te revoir après l'affaire Molinaro… »

« En même temps elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix… »

« C'est le destin G ! »

Callen se moqua « Sérieux ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois en ces choses-là ? »

« Quoi ? Le destin ? Le karma ?... Dis-moi ? Dans une ville comme Los Angeles, combien de chance avais-tu de la revoir après Molinaro ? Si ce n'est pas le destin… »

« Juste un pur hasard Sam !... et appelles ça plutôt la poisse ou la guigne pour elle… »

« Non ! G ! Vous deux, vous êtes la preuve que tous ces « trucs » existent ! »

« Alors elle a un karma à la con… »

« Arrêtes de te flageller, tu mérites d'être heureux G ! Jene connais pas de mec qui le mérite autant que toi ! Accroches-toi à ça ! »

« whaaa quand tu deviens sentimental tu me fais flipper ! »

Sam sourit à son ami. Au même moment Déborah fit son apparition.

« Hey ! G ! Comment vas-tu ? » Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Sam se leva « je crois que je vais vous laisser »

Déborah se retourna vers lui « Déjà ? Je viens de te ramener un café ! » Elle lui tendit.

Il lui prit des mains « Merci, je vais le boire sur la route…vous avez surement beaucoup de choses à vous dire… » Il fit un clin d'œil à son ami et lui chuchota « le karma G !... » Et sortit.

« Euh ? C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Déborah.

« Quoi ? Ça ? »

« Le karma ? Il l'a peut-être chuchoté, mais n'a rien fait pour que je ne le comprenne pas G !… »

« Ho… ça ! Tu sais c'est Sam ! Avec ses« trucs » de mage gourou… »

Déborah resta soupçonneuse…

« C'est rien Déb… » Le rassura-t-il « viens t'asseoir… » Elle s'installa sur le lit près de lui « d'après lui, nous étions fait pour nous rencontrer… »

Elle se colla à lui « Ah oui ?... et toi tu en penses quoi ? »

« Je pense que pour une fois, il n'a pas vraiment tort… » Il prit le visage de la jeune femme et l'embrassa, avant de se détacher « tu vois, même si j'avais décidé, bête que je suis, de ne pas me lancer, le destin a fait en sorte de le faire à ma place et je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que le jour où je me suis retrouvé dans l'appart de ton frère, face à cette merveilleuse femme effrayée à l'idée de perdre un membre de sa famille… »

« whaaaa ! C'est surement la plus belle déclaration que j'ai pu avoir… » Elle le regarda dans les yeux « je ne suis pas non plus du genre à croire tous ces « trucs » comme tu je dois avouer que la vie est plutôt bien faite pour nous… » Elle fit une pause « je t'aime G… » Elle l'embrassa et elle fut très bien accueillie.

Quand ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle, Callen reprit « je t'aime aussi Déb et je dois t'avouer un truc… » dit-il avec trop de sérieux « j'ai imaginé mille et une façon de mettre le feu chez toi, mille autres façons de penser comment je pourrais réduire à néant ta maison… parce que, quand tu es partie, j'ai ressenti un grand vide. J'étais seul à nouveau, j'aurai du être plutôt heureux, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Il me manquait quelque chose…une partie de moi…toi… »

« Euh…tu veux en venir où ?... »

« Reviens vivre avec moi Dèb ! »

Elle sourit « Haaaa !... si tu savais à quel point moi aussi je me suis demandée comment saccager ma maison, sans qu'on croit qu'une folle avait décidé de refaire une sorte de déco new âge chez elle… pendant les travaux je me suis même demandée si je ne ferais pas des croches pieds aux ouvriers pour que ça prenne plus de temps ! »

Callen sourit à son tour « Sérieux ?! »

« Ouais ! Je pensais être folle ! Tu comprends ?! M'attacher à un mec en trois mois comme ça, c'est de la folie pour moi ! Et t'avouer que j'aurai aimé rester, était impensable ! J'avais trop peur que tu ne prennes tes jambes à ton cou !

« Ça veut dire que tu reviens ?! »

« Oui ! Mille fois oui ! » Elle se précipita vers ses lèvres et il fallut l'intervention des infirmières et leur pansements à la con pour les séparer…

Fin

* * *

**Et voilà j'espere ne pas vous avoir déçus avec cette histoire... Je n'es pas d'autres histoires en réserve, ni dans mon ordi ni dans ma tête. Même si j'ai écrie 3 chapitres d'une potentielle fic, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de la finir (surtout la motivation) peut être que le hiatus d'NCIS:LA me motivera... j'essayerais quand même d'écrire une ou deux OS pour enrichir mon "Méli-Mélo"...**

**merci encore à vous et j'espère à une prochaine**

**Plein de gros bisous**

**Neferete**


End file.
